As Time Goes By Ending 2
by Taitsu Riko
Summary: This is the second posible ending for "As Time Goes By." and it still has no sex... It's about how each family founds out and reacts to their relation. Can be read as a separeted one and not part of "As Time Goes By."


As this is continuation of "As Time Goes By." it is settle 7 months after the end of it. There's a lot more OoC in this one than in the other two, I believe.

* * *

Jean was at my place and we were "watching" a movie in the living-room, as to say, I was sitting over Jean's lap with both hands on his face kissing him as one of his hand was on my butt and the other on my back making sure I didn't fall back off of the couch. It was quite a passionate kiss and soon after Jean was lying on the couch and I was on top of him rubbing my ass against his crotch, his hands were rooming under my shirt one on my back and the other on my chest. I moaned as he brushed one of my nipples and he kept moaning with my ass brushing him. Everything was turning even hotter when suddenly

"What's going on here!?" A really angry, maybe confuse and embarrassed and loud voice made us stop and looked to the door. Of course my parents would came in this precise moment

"What were you doing!?" this time my mum asked, horror in her voice

"We were…" I tried to talk as I stood up but my dad interrupted me

"Don't give us any kind of excuses, we are no idiots" he said, his voice was firm and he was red with anger

"I wasn't…" and now my mum interrupted

"Don't try to say you weren't doing anything" they are not letting me talk and Jean is petrified by the situation.

"No, I…" and interrupted once again

"You better answer with the true, Armin"

"I…" they are not letting me answer

"Why aren't you telling us anything?"

"You…" I'm starting to get angry at them

"Don't blame us on anything, and don't change the topic, tell us what were you doing" they insist, but I don't know how much they want to know if they keep interrupting

"What I…"

"Just tell us, is it that difficult?" that's it.

"Would you let me finish what I want to say!?" I shouted, normally I wouldn't be like this but they exceed my patience "You want to know but keep interrupting me!" I'm still shouting "I was just making out with Jean; you could clearly see that and as you said, you are not idiots" I breath, I'm still angry but I least I stopped shouting, this doesn't mean my voice is any quitter "I was making out with Jean, I was probably going to have sex with him" I think I said to much but I can't stop myself

"Why? Why would you…?" this time I interrupted my mum

"Why? Because I'm gay, I like him and he's my boyfriend" I explained but using the tone that says this is the most obvious thing

"You never… I never…" My dad was out of words

"You never what, you never thought I might be gay? Never consider I may prefer men? Never imagine I would like having it up the ass?" I shouldn't have said that "but guess what, I am gay, I prefer men and I like having it up the ass" I really should shut up

"I'll never let you lose your virginity with another man" My mum was furious, but right now, I don't care, I'll say everything, they are already mad after all

"You are a little late for that" I said and shook my head "I'm 19 years old, do you really believe I'm still a virgin?" her face dropped to the floor "I had my first time years ago, and it wasn't even with him" I said pointing at Jean who was still petrified "it was with my second boyfriend when I was fifteen" I remember neither of us new exactly what to do and that it hurt a lot, but I won't say that

"You must be laying!" my dad shouted "and I'm sure you're not gay" I rolled my eyes

"Right, because you know what goes through my mind" I should really shut my mouth "because you know how exited and horny I get just imagining Jean naked or entering me from behind; because you know how often I daydream of him fucking me hard, but yeah, that doesn't mean I'm gay at all" why am I not shutting my mouth?

"Armin!" my mum screamed at my comments "I won't accept this, he's not even defending you"

"Well you'll have to come to terms by the fact you son is gay, and what exactly did you expect? He's in shook; I would be about the same if you were his parents!"

"This can't be" My dad started, but before he could continue I speak

"Stop, I'll go out you can discuss this and think whatever you want, I won't change and I won't break up with him, when I get back we can talk" I said not expecting any kind of answer to it and took Jean's arm getting him up from the couch "come on Jean, we are going out" I explained and he got up and let me drag him outside. We walk to a park that was near and some more minutes passed before he came out of the shook.

"Armin, your parents…" he started

"I don't care" I exclaimed "As long they don't try to do anything they can believe whatever they want to believe"

"Are you sure? Are you okay with that?" he was worried, I looked at him and smiled

"As long as you're with me and don't leave me, I don't care what other, not even my parents, think" I hold his hand reassuring him

"I would never leave you" I smiled more and leaned against him as we walked

"I know, that's way I could say all that I said"

"Didn't you say too much? Like, you could have keep to yourself some of the thing" He said and my cheeks turn red

"I know but, I wasn't thinking that much and I was angry at them so I guess it was kind of intentional to irritate them more" I explained and he leaned down and kissed my forehead

We walked around some more and we eat outside before we returned to my house where my parents were waiting sitting on the dining-room, Jean and I sat in front of them and waited for them to start talking

"We won't do anything against you because you clearly said you wouldn't change and wouldn't break up with him but" she said "we want to hear something from Jean" I could feel how Jean tensed without seeing or touching him "how long have you been dating our son?" they could ask me that, but I'm guessing this is a test of some sort

"A year and seven months in some days" he said and I could see his nervousness but it didn't show in his voice. Both my dad and mum sighed at the same time

"If there isn't anything we can do to stop this then…" My dad looked at me and sighed "okay, do whatever just try not to do it on places we can see you"

And that's our win.

(8 months later)

When I started my second year as a college student I moved with Jean to a small department, he didn't went to college, instead he started working, and surprised me saying he wanted to live with me, I felt bad because he was paying for the department and all so he said I could do the housekeeping as a payment or something along those lines, I don't remember now. Everything was going perfectly until more people walked on us making out, and by more people I'm talking about Jean's parents.

"You shouldn't leave the door unlock because…" Jean's father started, great, we are in the same position as the other time, but I just know from their point of view, it looks like I'm forcing myself on Jean.

"What do you think you're doing to our son!?" The worries of a mother; wait, this time I can't move or say anything, Jean moved me aside and sat me on the couch as he stood up, I moved my head to look at them

"Wait, mum, he wasn't doing anything bad" Jean started trying to reason with his parents

"How can you say that? He was clearly kissing you" his mom accused me, and I can't exactly deny I'm guilty.

"Yes, I said he wasn't doing anything bad" Jean said emphasizing the 'bad'

"I repeat what I said before" really?

"Is it bad that my boyfriend kisses me?" That was a good way to let the secret out

"Who has a boyfriend?" his dad asked terrified and confused

"I do, and is sitting on that couch" he handles the situation a lot better than me with my parents

"You should have told us!" his mum screamed "we wouldn't have entered like this if we knew…" I'm… confuse, what's happening?

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I mention it a lot of times before" wait, what?

"You did?" his mother asked and Jean nodded "now that I think about it, I think you mention seething about it"

"What are you talking about?" his father seems as confused as I am

"Well, I told mum I'm gay a long time ago and I also told her I had a boyfriend" oh, that's what's happening

"Why didn't you tell me?" his father seemed hurt

"Because every time I tried you ignored me" his father looked ashamed "anyway, was there any reason for you to come?"

"Not really, just wanted to make sure you hadn't ate your friend because he's really cute, but I see he just wants to be eaten by you" his mother said, then why was she screaming I was attacking her son before?

The nonsense went on for about an hour and then his parent leave, I joined the conversation at some point but if you ask I wouldn't be able to say we 'talk' about anything. I made sure I locked the door when they were out, as tomorrow is Sunday and I don't have to go to college and Jean doesn't have to go to work, that mean just one thing.

I took Jean's hand and dragged him to the bedroom, really, this was going to be one active night, and I just know, there will be a lot more in the future.

"Armin" Jean says as he looks for something beside the bed

"What?" I said whisper kissing his neck; he rolls over me and smiled gently

"Would you…" he started and put a little box in front of my face "marry me?" he must be kidding me, but when he opens the box a shiny ring is inside "I wished for a better setting but this is okay, I think" I laughed softly before answering

"Of course I would" I said and got up enough to kiss him, he put the ring on my finger and we keep going with our previous activity.

There may be other active nights in the future, but this is by far the best.

* * *

Before you ask, I published this as a new fic because it can actually be read as a separete one. And this is everything I got for this.


End file.
